rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight no one is safe and you will all be receiving critiques. First up...April Showers Nicholas: I was kind of expecting you to turn it out tonight, because you've been quite consistent on the runway, but umm it's a no from me. I liked that you went with a concept rather than just having matching colors, but it didn't really work, because both looks were so basic. April I liked your look better than Alyssa's but it still wasn't up to par especially with the other queens who had a such amazing makeovers. Ariana: The only thing that that was family resemblance was just the fact that you both had Christmas and you both looked tacky. April your look is basic and Alyssa's look isn't flattering with the belt around her hips. And I don't get any family resemblance at all I expected better from you. Next up...Charlie Hides Nicholas: Okay so you switched your submissions quite a couple times and this was probably the best one, but it still doesn't do it for me. There is definitely a family resemblance between both looks, but like April their kind of ugly. I think that's something that people might overlook in a challenge like this and although having a resemblance is important, you still have to look good. This season everyone did really well with their makeovers and yours just wasn't up there. Ever since episode 1, you haven't really had your shinning moment again and tonight I can assure you that you are far from it. Ariana: I don't really like this because Roxxxy Andrews had the same concept as you except she executed it better than you. And also I don't see the family resemblance like maybe if the hair were the same color then I would get more mother-daughter and the daughter is just a whore and what doesn't help is that London outshines you. I was expecting you to do better. Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: Speaking of executing concepts and having good looks, you checked all the boxes tonight. I loved your makeover tonight and it really worked for me. The nature theme was executed well and I love how you both have the same pose. There is without a doubt a strong family resemblance between both looks and I'm so impressed. My only critique is that I felt like you were outshined by Ophelia. She looks really good and you look kind of tacky, but overall a job well done. Coming into this competition as a past winner, we have certain expectations for you and you never cease to exceed them and I can't wait to see what you'll do next. Ariana: You killed it this week I love your runway and Ophelia's! Out of everyone you had the boldest theme. I also love how cohesive the both are but my only problem is that Ophelia kinda outshines you a bit but overall you were my favorite this week because I know that some judges hate such out of the box creativity so great job this week! Next up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: Speaking of impressive makeovers and strong resemblance, this was not it. I have to ask, what were you thinking? There is literally no resemblance here except for the fact that both looks are black. Alyssa outshined you by far and I can't help but feel like you kind of gave up with this challenge. I could go on and on about how bad this was in general, but I have to give you time to face the showdown. #Sorrynotsorry. Ariana: The only family resemblance you both had was that you both wore black and that was it. It was so bad, Naomi you look like you're going to a high fashion awards show and Alyssa Hunter looks like she just won a pageant. There was no family resemblance and I expected a ton from you since Naomi's only wins in Drag Race herstory are just makeover challenges. Next up...Rita Ora Nicholas: First of all, you look stunning as usual and Monique looks amazing as well. You slayed a runway challenge and I except nothing less from you, but I just wanted so much more. I didn't like that you didn't really have a concept going and I think you should know by now that just having a color resemblance isn't enough. I liked that you both had gowns, but to me it just felt plain. Overall, there's family resemblance and you both look good, but I just wish you had a stronger concept. Ariana: At first I don't really see the family resemblance but then again I can tell you were kind of screwed over but you made it work! The dresses I love that they were both mermaid gowns and the exact same shade of yellow! I really liked how you both looked but my one critique is that I wished you guys looked more closely resembled but I know that it was impossible for you so good job this week! Last up...Roxxxy Andrews Nicholas: You had the same concept has Charlie, but you executed it a lot better. From head to toe the family resemblance it strong and consistent. Although both your looks were different colors, the style of your hair matches, the look matches and even your shoes match. Not to be picky, but to be picky, I wish Farrah also had tights on or didn't have tights. Either way, you still did a great job, but I don't know if it was the best. Ariana: You did so well this week! I see the family resemblance with you and Farrah and I love the naughty nighties and showgirls theme you guys had it going on and I liked that you both were different colors to differentiate the two of you and I love how the wigs are the same style. Overall you both did well this week so great job! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Rita Ora Your makeover was just, mellow... You're safe. Naomi Smalls Your Alyssa Hunter makeover was black and...bad I'm sorry by dear but you are up for elimination. Kim Kardashian Your nature themed makeover really sprung... Roxxxy Andrews As burlesque babes, you stole the show... Kim Kardashian Condragulations you are the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned as advantage in the next challenge. Roxxxy Andrews You're safe. April Showers Your Christmas concept was not jolly or merry... Charlie Hides Instead of naughty nighties you were serving 60-year old MILF realness.. Charlie Hides You're safe. April Showers I'm sorry by dear but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Tight In Turquoise. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. April Showers Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Naomi Smalls Although your journey here is over, at least you still have long legs Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts